


Darling, I'm a Sinner and You're a Saint

by ExyCherry



Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I love them okay, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't tell your dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: Aaron giggles. Seth is infatuated.
Relationships: Seth Gordon/Aaron Minyard
Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Darling, I'm a Sinner and You're a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr so I'm less likely to lose it

Sometimes Aaron giggles. It’s not often, and it’s not very noticeable, but Seth thinks it’s the sweetest thing in the world.

The first time it happens, they’re lying on Aaron’s couch playing Mario Kart when Seth kisses Aaron’s forehead. Aaron, clearly surprised, giggles. Seth freezes.

Aaron doesn’t seem to notice, and Seth isn’t going to say anything, but the smile on Seth’s face is contagious. “What?” Aaron asks, breaking into a grin.

“Nothing,” Seth says fondly. “Nothing at all.”

* * *

They’re dancing at Eden’s and Aaron has had too much to drink. He’s all over Seth (as if that’s new) but he’s stumbling and flushed everywhere. Seth leads him off the dancefloor.

“Come on,” he says, and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Okay_ dad_,” Aaron teases, giggling drunkenly. Seth kisses Aaron softly.

“Come on,” he says again, and Aaron falls into him completely. “Let’s get you back.”

* * *

Aaron is high off his ass on cracker dust and he feels like he’s floating. “Seth!” he says, but the man approaching him is decidedly not Seth.

“You’re not Seth,” Aaron says. The man touches his waist.

“You don’t need Seth,” he says, and Aaron steps away.

“Seth!” he says, and then Seth is there.

The man backs off as soon as six foot something Seth stares him down. “You shouldn’t wander when you’re this high,” Seth says, clearly concerned.

“I had it handled,” Aaron insists, gazing up at his boyfriend. He giggles and laces their fingers together. “Let’s get drinks!”

“I’m cutting you off,” Seth says. Aaron pouts, but doesn’t protest.

* * *

It’s close to 4am and they’re in the bed of Seth’s pickup truck staring at the stars. More like Aaron is looking at the stars and Seth is listening to him naming the constellations, telling stories about their origins.

Seth takes Aaron’s hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing feather-light kisses along the knuckles. Aaron giggles and moves impossibly closer to Seth.

“You giggle,” Seth says.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr @crows-scones-and-exy-thrones


End file.
